Sokichi Narumi
|-|Sokichi Narumi= |-|Kamen Rider Skull= Summary Sokichi Narumi (鳴海 荘吉 Narumi Sōkichi) is Shotaro's mentor and founder of the Narumi Detective Agency, referred by Shotaro as "Boss". His policy with investigations is to ensure the client's safety above all else, and unlike Shotaro, he is truly hardboiled in the sense that he will make difficult decisions when he needs to, and follows through with it. However, later on, Sokichi became involved in the Dopant cases. Sokichi later accepts a job from Shroud, to get Philip away from the Sonozaki Family, transforming into Kamen Rider Skull (仮面ライダースカル Kamen Raidā Sukaru), fend off the Taboo Dopant and an army of Masquerade Dopants during the raid on their factory. But in the end, after talking Philip into coming with him to decide his own fate and find his own atonement, Sokichi is shot in the back and dies telling Shotaro to continue in his place and giving him his white fedora, his dying words being for Shotaro to "grow into a man worthy of wearing it". Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C Name: Sokichi Narumi, Kamen Rider Skull Origin: Kamen Rider W Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, "Hardboiled" detective Powers and Abilities: Detective skills, Transformation with Gaia Memory, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Projection. Attack Potency: Athlete level (Even without transforming into Skull, Sokichi managed to hold his own against the Spider Dopant as well as defeating him and the Bat Dopant in Skull Crystal Form. Should be compare to Shotaro's) | Small Town level (Fought evenly against the Taboo Dopant as well as seemingly overpowered the Terror Dopant himself. Vastly stronger than Kamen Rider Joker) Speed: Athlete Human | At least Superhuman (15 m/s via official data) with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Double) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Town Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Town level Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of meters with Skull Magnum. Standard Equipment: *'Lost Driver:' Transformation belt as Skull's. *'Gaia Memories:' Allow Sokichi to transform into Skull. Intelligence: Above Average (As the man who solved cases for Futo, Sokichi was both a good teacher and detective to Shotaro Hidari. He was able to sneak inside the Museum. He is much more experienced than both Double and Accel's) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skull Punisher:' Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher, the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum, a long range shooting attack. *'Finisher Kick:' Skull second Maximum Drive, a kick that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. Key: Sokichi Narumi | Kamen Rider Skull Gallery > Sokichi Marino - Kamen Rider Skull Henshin and Maximum Drive! Nobody's perfect (Kamen Rider W) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Teachers Category:Tier 7